Faunus or Not
by The-Captain-Nemo
Summary: After Blake runs away, she and Yang have a moment


Faunus or Not

Yang sat in class, her head propped up in one hand staring blankly into space. This was all review for her, and she could not be more disinterested. The only thing that kept her awake was the rest of her team sitting around her. Her sister Ruby was on her left. Weiss was on her right, and Blake beyond her. Yang picked her head up and sighed, frustrated. She could never figure Blake out, she never gave anything away. Yang shot her another glace and noticed that her eyes were diverted down, under the desk. Weiss was in her way so she couldn't confirm her suspicions, but she all but knew that she was reading.

Yang had never understood reading. She enjoyed going out and living life as opposed to living it through the pages of a book. The only times she would read were when Ruby asked her to. A smile danced across her lips as she glanced toward her little sister. Yang was so very proud of Ruby, she had grown up so much in the past few weeks. Yang had to constantly remind herself that she was no longer the little girl that tripped over her bootlaces, or who stumbled from the recoil of her own scythe. No, this wasn't her at all anymore, she was strong and confident now.

Yang was jolted back into reality as Professor Oobleck dismissed the class. Weiss stood up and silently walked out the door. Blake flinched slightly as Weiss walked behind her chair, their fight last week still blatantly evident. Ruby had seen the flinch to, and a look of hopeless desperation washed over her. Seeing her sister upset, Yang started getting angry. Who was Weiss to drive such a spike into their team? She balled her fists and clamped her eyes shut tight, her body starting to tingle with heat. She stood there for a few seconds until she felt a tap on her back.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Yang said, not wanting to worry her little sister.

"I'm not going anywhere." Blake replied.

Yang jumped a little and spun around, the lecture hall was now empty except her and Blake. Blake looked concerned, her hand still outstretched. Yang sunk back into a chair.

"Seriously Blake, I'm fine" Yang said almost pleading.

Blake sat in the chair Ruby had been sitting in. She didn't say anything, but instead looked at Yang with an expression that was a mixture of pain and worry. Yang sobered quickly, knowing that her own anger was nothing in comparison to what Blake must be feeling. Yang had known that Blake was a Faunus since they had fought their way to the jungle temple together. She hadn't said anything due to her respect of Blake's privacy. She looked up at her bow, again secured on top of her head.

Blake noticed where Yang was looking and blushed, turning away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more up front with the team." Blake said apologetically.

Yang quickly grabbed Blake's hand, and pleaded,

"Blake, don't say that! You didn't do anything wrong. You are my friend, Faunus or not."

Blake smiled and choked back a sob as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yang, I don't want to break this team, and if I can't make peace with Weiss…" she trailed off, staring blankly at the floor. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders. Blake jumped a little and started to pull back, before relaxing into Yang's arms. She brought her hands up to her chest, making herself as small as possible.

"Yang… You are a good friend, but I should go, it's what is best for the team." Blake said, on the verge of tears again.

Panic flashed in Yang's eyes. "N-no! You can't do that! I, uh… We need you…"

She blushed, clearly flustered and surprised by Blake's wish to leave. Blake wiped a tear from her cheek and studied Yang's face carefully, unsure of what to make of the desperation in Yang's voice.

"I?" Blake asked.

Yang blushed a deep scarlet, "Uhm. I need you to stay. Uhhhh. Because if you don't Weiss and Ruby will drive me insane.

"Uh-huh" Blake said dryly, unconvinced "Gah!" she cried out as Yang threw her arms around her again.

"I will fix this. I promise." Yang said defiantly.

"That's quite an unreasonable claim, bigoted people are set in their ways." Blake replied sadly.

Yang jumped out of her chair suddenly, "OOH!" she proclaimed, "I have an idea!" she grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her out of her chair and out the door.


End file.
